


Tell Me

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [65]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: "Go on, tell me. Tell me that you don't love me."Imagine if you died in Legolas’ arms and he starts to grieve because he loved you a lot.2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

The decision on where to go next had quickly devolved into an argument, as it often had. Aragorn gave a sigh in a near silent plea for strength, and Legolas gave you an annoyed glare. **  
**

“We continue along the river,” you insisted. “It will keep us from getting into the woods, where there are Orcs, and it will keep us from running out of resources. We can fish and get clean water-”

“The river will make us easily spotted-”

“A risk we need to take-”

“I’ll not hear more. We can’t risk being seen, and followed.” You sucked in a new breath, to begin arguing again, but Legolas cut you off. “We’ve been following the river for too long. We’ve traveled together for a long time. You’ve been in these woods before-”

“Exactly, we have been traveling for a long time. I wish you would trust me when it came to directions-”

“Perhaps this isn’t the time,” Aragorn offered.

“It’s time,” you snapped to him. You glanced back to Legolas. “It’s more than the right time. It’s been over a decade, and I’ve yet to hear any reason why I can’t be trusted.”

“Because I’m putting our best interests forward, not each other-”

“Go on, tell me,” you said sharply to the elven prince. Aragorn once more tried to intervene, but you pushed his hand off of your shoulder and met Legolas’s eyes levelly. “Tell me that you do not care whether I live or die. Tell me that you don’t see me as something more than a traveling companion, as we have been. Tell me you don’t love me.” Legolas knew the moment that the distinction between friend and something more had occurred. There was no denying the attraction between the two of you, the pull to be near one another.

Legolas clenched his jaw. And there was silence, save for your huffing breaths of anger, while Legolas seemed unsure of what to say. Finally, he spoke, and his words were scarce more than a whisper. “I cannot.”

“Then say it,” you begged. “Say the truth. I cannot take this any longer. One minute, you are as warm as the sun. And the next, I see the dark side of the moon, chilly and distant - so far from us that I do not know what I have done wrong-”

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Legolas corrected immediately. “I… I am the one that has wronged you, for this quest. I have foolishly let you believe that there was ever a hope for us-”

“Tell me why,” you interrupted, so desperate for an answer as to why it could not be, that you stepped closer, despite Aragorn’s hand once more on your arm. “Tell me why it cannot be. Explain to me why you are so far from me. I do not understand.”

Legolas’s eyes darted to Aragorn, and then back to you, and it seemed he was at a loss of words. “It isn’t so simple.”

“I have all the time in the world,” you returned. “We are not getting any older the longer we stand here.”

Legolas sighed. “You’re a Silvan elf.” You stared at him in confusion. “My father… would forbid it. He has forbid it in the past-”

“We’ve only known each other for a mere decade.” Legolas swallowed. “He knows nothing of me.”

“Any Silvan, it does not matter who.” You swallowed. “Forgive me, for giving you any hope. When I catch myself letting…. Letting me be free with you, letting me be who I desire to, I withdraw from you, try to distance us. I see now that it has only made you angry, and not-”

“So that’s it, then? All of this time we’ve known one another, trusted one another, and loved one another, you turn your back because of a silly word of your fathers?”

“He’s the king-”

“I don’t care who he is, if he is not your conscious. It’s your mind, Legolas. Your thoughts. Your decisions. I’m not in love with your father. I’m not in love with your bloody cousin. Or your captain. I’m in love with you. And only you. Screw your father.” The words caused his head to rear back. He had likely never heard them in his life.

“It’s not that simple. I am to be king of Mirkwood one day-”

“And I’m to die in a battle somewhere along this quest, because a numbskull from thousands of years ago decided he really wanted his jewelry back,” you returned sarcastically. Legolas shifted at the tone, likely doing his best to keep from retorting as equally as sarcastically.

“You two need to keep it down,” Aragorn advised quietly. “These woods are not safe.”

You cared not. “You are your own person, Legolas. I wish you would understand that.”

Legolas dipped his head. “I do. But my duty-”

“I don’t care for duties or honor. The only things that matter to me are this quest and-” Your words were cut off by a sharp pain to your back. And you stumbled forward, directly into Legolas, who caught you in alarm.

“Y/N? What is it? What’s wrong?” As your legs gave way beneath you, they all seemed to notice the object protruding from your back. An arrow. “Y/N?”

“Is it a terrible wound?” you found yourself asking.

“Orcs,” Aragorn stated simply. You made to go for your sword, but Legolas stopped you, helping you to lay on the ground. And as Aragorn withdrew his sword, you could hear the sound of Orcs approaching, far off in the distance behind you, but approaching.

You moved for your sword again, but Legolas again took your hand so that you could not. “You cannot fight-”

“I wasn’t even in battle when this arrow hit,” you admitted so quietly that you were not entirely sure if the words were only in your head. The fact that you had been struck down, an elf, from behind, bothered you immensely. Legolas tore at the cloth near your back, to see the wound.

“It’s too deep to take out here.” You released a shaking breath. That still meant that he could take it out once it was safe, yes? You sincerely hoped. “Tell me what you were going to say.”

“W-what?” You mumbled, confused.

“The only things that matter to me are this quest and?” Legolas prompted.

Oh. That silly old thing. “And you,” you swallowed. Legolas met your eyes, holding your gaze so fiercely, you felt like something was caught in your throat. Until you realized that your whole body felt that way. “I… I do not feel well.”

“Are you in pain?”

“Not… not anymore,” you said slowly. Your throat felt thick and you tried to swallow hard to clear it. “Tell me I’m going to at least kill the Orc that did this-”

“I… I don’t think you will.” You felt tears gather in your eyes.

“I… I’m sorry for arguing with you over this. You’re a … you’re right. You have duties and … it was wrong of me to tell you otherwise. I was just hurt-”

Still his eyes did not move from you. “Hush, it’s over now.” You gave a watery smile. You knew by that simple line that you were not going to make it. By how gently he was holding you, despite the fierce look on his face. How softly he was speaking. Perhaps it was because you could not feel anything.

“Legolas they are coming,” Aragorn said.

“I love you,” you told him, for what you was sure would be the last time. “I love you, melleth nin, and I wish I could have beat the stubbornness from you so that we could have done something with that.”

He chuckled, saying nothing as he took your lips with his own. The kiss was everything you had ever thought it would be. He was firm, yet soft and moulded around you in a way you were certain no other being would fit perfectly. But soon, even your lips could no longer feel him, and you lifted a hand to try to feel his cheek, once last connection, but you felt nothing.

Legolas pulled away, staring down at you plainly with his grief. You were limp now, your eyes closed and your arm to the side in a way that he knew was not comfortable. “Y/N,” he murmured, as if he could wake you from your cold sleep. “Û! Gi melin, Y/N. Gi melin, gi melin,” Legolas whispered over and over, and the tears that fell from him lingered with the tears still on your cheeks.


End file.
